Tempering The Blade
by Lady Zenoka
Summary: When the young Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is sent on a mission to check out a mysterious energy reading, he has no idea it will change his destiny... forever. DSF Revan X Anakin
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Corusant, present day… (Anakin POV)

"ANAKIN!" Obi-wan Kenobi's voice was raised above the hum of the lightsabers. His former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, deactivated his lightsaber.

"Yes Master?" he asked. "The council has a new mission for you." Anakin took off at a jog.

"Picked up strange readings we have. From the Quadrant 180 they are." Yoda told me.

"We want you to investigate, and find out if the Separatists are operating in the area." Mace Windu added. He nodded his acceptance, and Yoda spoke again.

"Go alone you will, stretched too thin the Jedi are." Anakin nodded again, and left.

As the hyperspace engine hummed, he read the datapad. Quadrant 180 was a remote sector, not even charted. No known intelligent life was reported, although gizka overpopulated the place. This was all that was known. He put down the datapad and sighed. 'Great. Ought to be fun.' Anakin thought sarcastically. He began to pull the fighter into a descent when a glint of metal caught his eye.

"What the?" Anakin yelped. A giant space station hovered over the planet. But the odd thing was that fleets of starships were there too. They were frozen, hanging in place against a backdrop of stars. Blinking to clear his vision, he looked up again. Still there. So he began a descent to dock on the station.

Star Forge, 4000 years ago… (Revan POV)

Revan left Bastila and Canderous behind, and proceeded through the door. Anger, Hate, Fury, all swarmed through her. She wanted blood. She wanted to feel the cold hilt of her lightsaber in her hands, hear the hum as she swung it. Revan wanted to hear the hiss as she struck flesh, hear the blood bubble. Her face twisted into a snarl. Malak would pay for what he had done. His blood was HERS! She stalked through the droid bay after angrily destroying the droids. The Star Forge trembled.

"What the…"

Now…

Revan stepped again and ran into a hard body. Her lightsaber jumped to her hands, and the double bladed black glow gleamed in the semi-darkness.

Now, Anakin…

Anakin turned a corner, and stopped. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was frozen in place. Ebony black hair was braided down her back, except for a strand that hung across her left eye. Her eyes held a fury, deep seated in the cold glare. Her eyes were as black as the depths of space. His eyes traveled down her body. Trim, muscular, fit. Well graced in the chest. Hey, I'm Anakin, what can I say? Lightsaber! She held a lightsaber in her right hand, with a longer hilt then any I had every seen before. For a better grip? Was she a Jedi?

Then, everything came to life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Anakin felt a new presence awaken, one far stronger in the Force than any he had ever felt before. It overwhelmed him, swamping his senses. His sight grew dim as the woman, suddenly, inexplicably alive, swung around, a black blade springing out of each end of the hilt she held.

"Who the Force are you?" She demanded. Her voice rang with power and fury, somehow desperate and controlled at the same time.

"Who the Force are you?" Anakin asked, attempting to get his composure back. She was…. she was gorgeous, with long, silky hair, eyes that glowed black topaz, a pale complexion, and a certain, almost leonine, grace. '_There is no emotion, there is…. Hush…. how does it go?'_

She smirked. "I am Raven Star. Didn't Master Vandar tell you about us?" Seeing the confused look on the young, handsome face, she explained, "Bastila, Raven, the Ebon Hawk? Ringing any bells, Jedi-boy?" She took the moment of silent confusion to examine the youth before her. He was undeniably handsome, possibly the most handsome male she had ever met. He had strong features and dark, wavy brown hair that curled slightly around the ends. The only mar on the otherwise perfect face was a thin scar across his right eye.

"Wait, Master Vandar?"

"That's right."

He held his hand at roughly waist height. "About so tall, yellowish green, huge ears?"

"Obviously you know him."

"You're kidding."

"I am not!"

"I don't know what kind of spice you're on, but Master Vandar has been missing for almost four thousand years."

"Four…four thousand?" Revan couldn't believe it. But…time travel was impossible, even for her… The truth hit her like a charging Kath hound. Time travel _was_ impossible…but temporal stasis through the Force was not. But to hold up for four thousand years, it would have had to be cast by someone even more powerful than her…. or some_thing_. Revan glanced at the Star Forge, realization shooting through her. The Star Forge, a massive artifact of Dark Side power, had put her, and everyone on board, into stasis, waiting for this moment. _'But why?_' She asked, not really expecting a response.

'_**Look at him. He is the Chosen One.' **_ The voice of the Star Forge echoed in her head. The Chosen One! It was incredible…One born of a human and the Force itself. He must truly be powerful. Imagine the damage she could do with that kind of power harnessed at her side…She wandered off, Forge-enhanced visions of what looked like, quite literally, fire and brimstone dancing in her head.

"Hello? Force to Raven?" She realized that a large, tanned hand was waving in front of her face. She did what was natural to her: zapped it with a mild jolt of Force Lightning. "Ow! Holy Force, what was _that_?"

Belatedly, Revan realized that if he was a Jedi, he would have recognized Force Lightning and pinned her as a Sith. "Nothing, just some static electricity." She explained quickly, trying to cover it up.

"Riiight." Anakin was skeptical.

Revan's eyes shot open, memory jarring her out of her musings. "_Malak_." She hissed, hate lacing her voice. Without warning, she had deactivated her lightsaber, reattached it to her belt, and sprung into a full-on sprint towards the elevator in the space of about two and a half seconds.

After a moment's worth of startled processing, Anakin was off after her. He observed again the graceful, catlike movements of her muscles, so absorbed that he almost ran right into her when she stopped moving. She spun, demanding,

"Where, exactly, do you think you're going?"

"Who is this Malak character, anyway?"

"Who…who is Malak? Has he really been forgotten already?" She shook her head, her braid whipping from side to side. "Man, Jolee was right. Who would've thought it?"

"Huh?"

"Though I find your seeming lack of vocabulary endearing, I really have to kill him now."

'_**Wait.'**_ The Star Forge commanded. _**'Use this situation. See how he fights.**_'

She could see the logic in the statement, so she offered, "But, if I'm going to be effective in this new time, I should see how the Jedi fight. Do you want to help?"

"Who is he?"

"An evil tyrant bent on destroying the galaxy at all costs. And a Sith."

A strange, feral glow lit up in Anakin's eyes. "I'm in."

She smirked, the evil expression flitting over her face and gone before Anakin could see it. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Revan charged into the command center. Lightsaber held loosely at her side, she stalked up to Malak.

"Malak." She inclined her head. He spun to face her, lightsaber blazing. She was gone. He looked around, but then Revan crashed home. Her lightsaber whistled down. He got it up. Just in time. Revan spun away. Her blade was a blur, striking and retracting so fast it was impossible to see.

Anakin was staring, mouth agape. She was _beautiful!_ So fast, and deadly. He would have been dead within seconds were he Malak.

Revan purposely allowed herself to slow, faking weariness. Her tactical brain kicked in, and she Force jumped up to the ledge.

Anakin's breath caught. If she was tired, she would be cut down. Then he breathed again at the small smile. She was faking.

"Tired Malak?" she taunted. He shook his head, and launched a new attack. As he spun wide behind her to gain his breath, Revan saw an opening. Swinging with all her might, she sliced his torso from his legs. At the same moment, she released a storm of Force to drain his health to her.

Anakin stared at the purple light. He'd never seen that power before. As Revan slid to the floor, he raced to catch her.

"Thanks" she murmured.

"We need to get to the hanger bay. My ship and friends are there." she added. He was staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Who are you? Where did you learn to fight like that?" he exclaimed. She merely smiled before her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted.

Later…

Anakin opened the door with his back, and was greeted by a furious woman. "What did you do to her? Who are you?" The woman exclaimed. Revan stirred.

"Bastila, chill. This is… Actually, I don't know who this is. I do know he's a Jedi. Sir, if I may have a moment with Bastila and Canderous?" Belatedly, Anakin noticed the hulking man behind Bastila.

"But… But… that's a Mandalorian!" He protested. She gave him a look, and stood up. Anakin sighed, and left. Revan turned to Bastila.

"Bastila. If my suspicions are correct, we have been in stasis for FOUR THOUSAND YEARS! I have a plan. Do you remember the Chosen One I prophesied about?" Bastila nodded. "Well, this Jedi is him. I'm going to use him." Bastila grudgingly agreed.

Anakin reentered the room. He followed Revan and Bastila in to the hanger.

"THAT'S your ship?!?" he exclaimed after he saw the engines. Revan nodded. "Those engines are sooooo fast! These are better then anything you can get! Where did you get them?"

"They were regular engines. I upgraded them. Mostly they're my own invention." Revan answered. Shaking his head, Anakin boarded the Ebon Hawk for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Revan shook her head. For the past fifteen minutes, Anakin had been running around like a child. No, worse. A three-year-old on caffa. She could have sworn that she had actually seen him _petting_ the control board once.

She sighed. She was going to hate herself for this, but it was the fastest way to earn his trust. Actually, Bastila was going to hate her for this too…

"Anakin? Do you…Do you want to fly us back to Corusant?"

His eyes lit up like aforementioned three-year-old on Midwinter. "Force, yeah! A-hem. I mean, yes, Master Raven, I would."

Revan laughed outright at that. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'm not a stogy old Master with my lightsaber so far up my ass I can't see it any more."

Anakin froze. How often he'd had that exact same thought…. Even about Master Obi-Wan, once or twice. "I…I..."

She laughed again. "So that much hasn't changed in four thousand years, then? Come on, admit it. They're stuck up pricks, the lot of them."

"I will not." Anakin said, in his best imitation of his Master. Seeing the skeptical look on Raven's face, he added, "I will not say that they are stuck up pricks with lightsaber hilts up their asses, even if it is true."

Revan grinned broadly. "Oh, I _like_ this one! Hey, I've got someone I want you to meet."

She led him to what looked like a garage of some sort. His eyes lit on the swoop bike, and he was on his knees examining it before she could blink.

"While I like that you show so much enthusiasm, that's not who I want you to meet. HK?"

Anakin turned. Behind him was an old, beaten-up, rust-colored droid. It's eyes came to life, glowing yellow.

"Statement: Affirmative, Master. Query: What meatbag may I kill for you? Joyful Statement: Is it that one?"

Anakin blinked. "Did that thing just ask to kill me?"

"Yeah, and he called you a meatbag, too."

"Should I be offended?"

"No. I like HK. He has personality."

"Still, he's sort of a weird droid for a Jedi, isn't he?"

"Hurt Statement: Master, this meatbag has caused my feelings to suffer damage. May I terminate him?"

"No, HK, there will be no terminating of meatbags unless I tell you to."

"Query: Then may I terminate that inferior droid specimen you keep around?"

"No, T3 is useful. Something _you_ might want to be a little more often, HK."

"I'm sorry, your droid's fascination with killing things is frankly creepy." Anakin cut in, feeling he would have to keep these two in hand. They bickered like sister and brother, for Force's sake!

"Anakin, I have to tell you something. I'm not being entirely truthful with you."

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"I told you that my name is Raven Star, but that hasn't always been my name. In fact, I've only been Raven for about two months. Well, okay, four thousand years and two months, but you get the idea."

"But…you're…"

"Twenty three."

"Twenty three? You seem so much…older."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sorry, we're getting off topic. Listen, I need you to promise me something. Promise me you won't get all wigged out and attack me or something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"We should have a little more privacy. Come on." She led Anakin to a cabin, where they were alone. "Take a seat."

Anakin sat, uneasily.

"As of, well, four thousand years and three months ago, I was not Raven Star. I was Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"WHAT?"

"Anakin, look at me. Anakin, calm down. Let me explain-"

"No, damn it! I trusted you, and you turn out to be a SITH!"

"NOT ANYMORE!"

Anakin paused. "What do you mean?"

"About two and a half months ago, my flagship was boarded by a raiding party with a young Jedi named Bastila in the lead."

"Bastila? Like…" He gestured.

"Yeah. So, I was about to kill them, me being all Sithy and all, when my apprentice, Darth Malak-"

"Isn't he the guy we just fought?"

"Yeah. Stop interrupting. Malak fired on me. My body was dying and my mind was already dead, but Bastila was able to keep me alive. She brought me to the Jedi Council on Dantooine, and they put fake memories in my head. Memories of being Raven Star. Anyway, Bastila went and got herself captured and I rescued her. Long, long, long story short, I ended up being trained as a Jedi and sent on a quest to find the Star Forge and kill Malak. Along the way, I discovered who I really was."

"Revan."

"Yes. The Dark Lord."

"What did you do?"

"I decided it didn't matter. I was Raven Star, a Jedi Knight. And I had to fulfill my mission. So I did. Only, some sort of stasis got put on the Star Forge, and you were there."

"So…"

"So. Now you can either decide that I am still Revan, Dark Lord, or that I'm Raven, Jedi. It's up to you."

"I…I…I guess that…since you told me about Revan, when you could've easily lied to me, I guess that I can trust you." He looked her in her strange, topaz eyes. "Raven."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Good." Revan hugged him. Anakin gave her a very strange look.

"What, can't I hug you?" she replied, feigning hurt. He grinned ruefully, and hugged her back.

As Anakin went back to examining her bike, Revan entered the cockpit.

"So?" Bastila prodded. Revan grinned evilly.

"Hook, line and sinker." She sneered.

LATER….

Anakin wandered around the ship before accidentally entering Revan/Bastila's dorm. Revan was sound asleep in the lower bunk. Seating himself, he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Force, she was beautiful. Her hair fell across her face, and she twitched in her sleep. Suddenly, she began to toss and turn. She began to scream.

Revan Dream

"CARTH!!!!!" Revan watched as Carth was being pulled away from her. "NOOO!!!" She strained, but couldn't get free. Then, she was free, and running full pelt. Drawing on the Dark Side, she shot down the shadowy figures. She hauled Carth to his feet. He shoved her away. "Get away from me! Monster! MONSTER!!" He pulled his blaster. Then was gone, sliced down by a blue blade. "If you hurt one hair on her head…" Anakin was threatening. Revan sank back into the comfort of Anakin's arms. "I don't care if you are Darth Revan."

End

Anakin cradled her in his arms.

"Shh…" He crooned. She quieted. He gently lifted her up, and then unable to help himself, placed a small kiss on her lips. Quickly drawing away, he carefully laid her down on her bunk.

Across the ship, Bastila smiled. Perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Anakin?"

"Yeah, Bastila?"

"Did you… I… What I mean to say is…"

"What?"

"DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SLOW DOWN?"

Anakin blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I HAVE NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE MET SOMEONE AS RECKLESS, IRRESPONSIBLE, AND ADDICTED TO DANGER AS YOU!"

Anakin felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Revan standing there, two earplugs on her outstretched hand. He grinned, and put them in. Almost instantly, Bastila's shouting dulled to a minor annoyance. He smirked at Revan, mouthing "Hold on to something." Revan took one look at the glimmer in his eyes and grinned. As soon as she was safely strapped in to the copilot's chair, Anakin sent the Hawk through a dizzying series of loops, twirls, and corkscrews that left Bastila retching on the floor.

"Bas, do try not to get puke all over my ship, there's a good Jedi."

"Go…Go to hell, Revan…And take your new friend with you!" It probably would have been more impressive if she had managed to storm out without stepping in what was two hours ago her breakfast, but then again, even Bastila Shan isn't perfect.

With a single glance at each other, both Revan and Anakin doubled over, laughing. Anakin took the earplugs out of his ears and set the _Hawk_'s nav computer to autopilot. "I have got to say, this is one of the most fun missions I've ever been on."

"Yeah. Hey, Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…Do you think I'll ever see you again? Once we get to Corusant, I mean?"

"I don't know." He frowned. His feelings about Raven – Revan – were so…so…different from any he had ever had before. He didn't know what to call it. No, he did. He, Anakin Skywalker, was in love with a Dark Lord of the Sith. "I do know I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like to see you again, too." Suddenly, she leaned over and punched him lightly on the arm. "Maybe I could teach you something about how we Dark Lords duel!"

Anakin grinned. "I could probably teach you a thing or two, you old geezer!"

"Old geezer! I'm hurt, Ani, really I am."

Anakin's heart skipped an unhealthy number of beats at the use of his nickname.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty three."

"You're the same age as me!"

"Yeah."

Both of them were jolted by the sudden drop out of hyperspace. Stretched out before them was the shining, sparkling city/planet called Corusant.

"Welcome home." Anakin whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Revan's mouth dropped open.

"Wow…" she breathed. She shook her head. "It's so… big. I trained on Dantooine, so I'm just a poor, backwards, country Jedi." She joked. Anakin slung an affectionate arm around her shoulder.

"Wait till you see the temple. I'll have to introduce you to the Council of course. Yoda will be amazed. Mace'll probably burst an artery." Anakin laughed. Revan snuggled into the warm body.

The Ebon Hawk gracefully landed on the Jedi Temple landing pad. A squad of clones was there to meet them.

"Halt! Who are you? This ship does not have access to the pad." The commander ordered.

"Well, I say it does!" Anakin commanded.

"General Skywalker! Oh, of course!" the clones saluted.

"General Skywalker, eh?" Revan teased. Bastila, still faintly green; Canderous; T3; and HK-47 followed them as the disembarked. Anakin led them through the halls, passing many curious Jedi and Padawans.

"Why are they staring?" Revan asked nervously, double and triple checking hers and Bastila's fake auras. Still Light. Good.

"One, because I have my arm around you. Two, you have a double-bladed lightsaber and no one has used one in at least a thousand years. Three, no one has never seen you or Bastila before. Or a Mandalorian either for that matter. And four, okay, there was a four, but I forgot what it was." Revan giggled. Bastila shook her head, the image of an exasperated Jedi.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan's voice rang out behind them. "I was… hello, who's this?" Obi-wan noticed Revan.

"This is… Raven." Anakin answered. "It's a long story. Anyway, I have to go to the Council Chambers." Obi-wan followed curious as to who this 'Raven' was.

"Anakin! Returned you have. Who brought have you?" Yoda asked as they entered.

"This is Revan." Obi-wan gasped.

"Not… Revan as in Revan and Malak?" the historian asked, pale.

"I'll explain." Revan stepped forward. She proceeded to detail all, well most, of the journey of the Star Forge. She skipped over killing Carth, Juhani, Jolee, and Mission. As well as her return to the Dark Side and Bastila's fall. They sat in silence.

"Sense the Dark Side on them, I do not." Yoda finally spoke. Mace nodded agreement.

"In that case, we welcome you to the Jedi, again, Master Star, Knight Shan. You will have a seat on this council Revan, as your insight is renowned, even 4,000 years later." Mace added. "You will stay in the suite next to Obi-wan and Anakin. Your… companion, Canderous?" Revan nodded. Mace went on. "Will most assuredly be welcome in the fleet. Mandalorians are well known for their battle skills." Canderous smirked.

As they left to show Revan her new rooms, she practically glowing.

"I'm so excited! Hey, are the Sith still around?" She asked.

"Unfortunately. We killed the old apprentice, but the master, Sidious, has taken a new one, Count Dooku. They are the leaders of the Separatists." Anakin answered. "These are your rooms." He pointed first to the one next to his. "Revan" Then the one next to that. "Bastila."

Obi-wan left Anakin happily chatting with Revan. Revan! The most evil Sith Lord to ever live. Something was off, and not just the goofy look on his former apprentice's face when he looked at Revan. And he meant to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"No, not information on **Raven**, information on **Revan**."

"Beep-boop-be-bee-boop."

"Yes, that's right. Darth Revan."

"Be-be-booo-boop-beep."

"Disappeared? What do you mean, disappeared?"

"You know, when you're curious about someone, it's considered polite to ask them, instead of going behind their back."

Obi-Wan spun around, away from the terminal in the Jedi Library he was using. Leaning casually against the doorframe stood Revan, lightsaber held loosely in hand.

"Alright, then. What do you want with Anakin?"

"I want to turn him to the Dark Side. I want him to rule the galaxy, no, the universe, with me. That enough information for you, _Master Kenobi_?" Her voice turned the title into an insult.

"And what makes you think I'll allow you to get away with this?"

"Oh, you won't remember this little conversation. In fact, all you will remember is that you trust me. You would trust me with your life. You would trust me with Anakin's life."

"I would never do that, Sith!"

"Maybe a little _persuasion_ would do the trick?"

Suddenly there was a pressure deep within his head. It pounded, and he was filled with an abrupt, overwhelming fear. There was no where to run, no where to hide, he was terrified…

With Obi-Wan's shields down due to the Insanity she had cast on him, it was easy to reach into his mind and plant complete trust and faith with Force Persuade. She smirked. Manipulation had always been her strong point. She let the Insanity wear off, and rushed to Obi-Wan's side.

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan looked dazed, and shook his head. "Yes, Master Star, I am fine. Thank you for your concern, it is…just a migraine."

"Can I get you something?"

"No, dear girl, I will be fine."

"If you're sure, then I should probably get back to Bastila."

"Yes, of course. Don't let me keep you." As she walked away, he thought, _'What a nice girl. Anakin is lucky to have such a true and loyal friend."_

'_Hook, line, and sinker._'


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Revan entered the rooms that she now called home. "AHHH!" Anakin jumped out at her and spun her around.

"Hey beautiful." Revan's eyes suddenly dimmed, and she slumped. "What, what did I say?" Anakin asked, afraid.

"Just, you remind me of an old friend." She twisted her mouth into a semblance of a grin. "It's nothing." Anakin guided her to her couch, and pulled her close.

"Uh-uh sister, you're not getting away that easily. Something about this friend is bothering you. We're going to talk about it." Revan snapped.

"I SAID it was nothing! Just LEAVE IT!" She yelled. Anakin got up, miffed.

"Fine."

"FINE!" He exited the room. Revan sank back on the chair, and pulled her knees to her chest. Why did he have to remind her of Carth? That wound was healing, but still hurt. Healing? Did that mean… Yeah, it did. Revan was falling, falling in love.

Anakin angrily stormed into his and Obi-wan's apartment. Stupid Revan! All he wanted to do was comfort her, after he made her sad. Then she goes and blows up at him!

"Ani?" Revan's voice echoed softly. He didn't look at her, but stared angrily at the wall. "Would it help if I apologized?" It was impossible to stay angry with her.

"I guess it would. Come'er." He opened his arms, and she sat beside him, leaning gently against him.

"When you called me beautiful, it reminded me of Carth. Carth Onasi. He rescued me from the Endar Spire, and we escaped Taris. Well, you know the story, but along the way, I kinda fell in love with him." Revan began. "On Tattooine, he told me he loved me, and I foolishly believed him. Once we found out I was Revan, he tried to kill me. I had to leave him behind on the Unknown Planet. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, because I still loved him." Anakin drew back. "That was then. Now I found someone who I think accepts me, and I think I'm falling for." She tilted her face up. Anakin stared into her strange eyes, and saw the vulnerability there.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to pressure you to talk." He began to lean down to her.

"I shouldn't be doing this… It's not the Jedi way." Revan protested.

"You're not. I am." He said. Right before he kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The instant he kissed her, a strange, new sensation flooded throughout both of them. Revan fell into it, reveling in it, drinking it in. Her hands came up in a lightening-fast movement, twining into Anakin's hair and pushing him against her lips with more intensity.

Anakin experienced it differently. It was heady, almost intoxicating, and he had a sudden, strange desire to press himself against her, to feel her warmth…

They fell apart only when they were gasping for breath. Anakin felt weak, as though he had touched a power greater than any he had ever imagined. "Damn, why does the Council ban this?"

"I thought we already agreed on that. They're old coots with 'sabers up their asses."

"Listen, Revan. If we're going to take this...whatever this is to the next level, I need to be completely honest with you."

Revan leaned forward, interested. She had sensed the slight corruption within his soul, the kind that came from doing something Dark, and wanted to know more.

"About six months ago, I returned to my home, Tattooine. I found out my mother had been sold to someone, who had freed her and made her his wife. Sand People came, and they took her. They took her to their camp where they beat her, and, for all I know, raped her. When I found out, I went to look for her. I…I found her. She died in my arms. She died _right here,_ and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Ani…" Revan tried, in an attempt to calm him down.

"No. I…I need to do this. I lost control, when she died. I attacked the Sand People."

"Ani, anyone would have done the-"

"Not just their men. Their women, and their children, too. I even slaughtered their livestock!" He laughed bitterly. "But the worst part is that it felt _good._ It felt…"

"Right?"

"How…how did you know?"

"Former Dark Lord, here."

"Oh. Right."

"Anakin, I understand. See, I don't really believe in all that propaganda the Council spews out at us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they always tell us to be detached from our emotions, never to feel anything, right?"

"Yeah…"

"But just now, when you kissed me…I'd be lying if I said it felt bad."

Anakin smirked.

"I just feel like, all this Dark Side stuff, it's because they've never felt anything. I mean, could you ever see Master Yoda in love?"

They both shuddered at the idea of love poetry in Yoda's broken speech.

"I think they fear it because it gives us power. When you were avenging your mother, weren't you strong enough to take on the entire camp? If our emotions can give us that much power, power that we can use for the good of the Republic, don't we have the right, no, the _responsibility_ to use that power? I mean, I wouldn't want to Fall, but if we temper power from emotions with morality, wouldn't that be amazing?"

The more Anakin thought about what she had said, the more it made sense. "Yeah…you're right. Emotions don't have to be evil, but they can give you so much power…"

Sensing a near victory, Revan continued, "If we weren't held back by the Code, I bet we could use the powers of our emotions to find ways to end this war… or to heal the sick, so if you ever came across someone in the same state as your mother…"

"I could heal them." Anakin's eyes lit up. "Well, I've broken the Code before, what's one more time?" He smiled.

Revan grinned back. "So we'll learn to use the power of our emotions together, then,…partner?"

Anakin bowed. "Yes, my dear Revan, we shall."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Later, after eating dinner and discussing more at length of their plan, Revan and Anakin ended up in the training room. Alone. In the middle of the night.

"I'll go first." Anakin called back the bottled up rage he had built up over the years. He snapped his blue saber on with a roar. Unprepared, Revan was caught by the blade across her arm and leg. The saber cut a deep gash on both, and was fused by the heat. She fell to the floor in pain. Anakin's anger rushed away. "REVAN!" He kneeled next to her. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

"Kiss it and make it better?" She coughed. He grinned and shook his head. Leaning down, he caught her lips with his. Their tongues twined together, battling for dominance. Anakin's arms snaked up around her neck, and began to loosen the ties of her robe. She reached for his belt, and he let out a small moan. Revan froze. "Anakin." He looked up with lust and love filled eyes. "We can't do this. Not here. We're in the training room for sith's sakes!" His snort was the unsupportive retort.

But seeing the logic, he lifted her up. She let out a moan, this one of pain.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot that! Here, I'll take you to Master Obi-wan. He'll fix you up right."

Obi-wan shook his head, pretending to be exasperated.

"Oh Revan. Can't go a day with out getting hurt eh?" he pointed to all the scars that marked her lithe body. She shrugged.

"A day in the life of a former Dark Lord." She lied about the 'former' part. Anakin hugged her as she got up from the couch. Obi-wan quietly left the room.

"I love you." Anakin whispered softly in her ear. Revan reveled in the words.

"I love you too." She nuzzled his ear. "Come to bed?" he looked at her sharply. "Not what I meant. Just, bed." He nodded.

They entered Revan's bedroom and she turned to her dresser. Pulling off her shirt, she was aware of Anakin's eyes on her. She raised an eyebrow, holding back laughter. She shook her head, and continued to undress. She then pulled on a sleeveless nightshirt.

Anakin's eye wandered over the plains of Revan's golden body. Force, she was gorgeous. Tawny skin, naturally tanned, exquisite breasts, (rather large, very nice.) she was every man's fantasy. He drank in her image. As she pulled on the nightshirt, he noticed strange scars across her shoulders.

"What are those?" he pointed.

"Oh, those are scars. I was born a Mandalorian, but was taken by the Jedi at a young age. I burnt the clan markings and such off with my lightsaber."

She lay down in bed, and Anakin laid beside her. She snuggled in closer, and fell asleep. Hyperaware of the body pressed against his, Anakin sighed.

It was going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooong night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Well,' Anakin thought ruefully, 'I was right. It was a long night.' He could honestly say that he hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep. He was distracted from his thoughts by the yawn coming from the body next to him, as Revan stretched and sat up.

"Morning. Sleep well?" She asked, eyes bright.

"Yeah." Anakin lied.

"Liar." She chuckled.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan burst through the door, yelling for his former Padawan. He stopped dead as he saw the male and the female facing away from each other, Revan just finishing pulling a set of robes over her head and Anakin pulling on a pair of pants. Both were most distinctly blushing their brains out. "Anakin, what did you do?"

"Actually, Master Kenobi, it was my fault." Revan stated calmly. Her mind was whirling and a hundred miles an hour, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. A sharp twinge in her leg granted her clarity of thought. "Last night, because of my injury, I collapsed on Anakin's bed as soon as we arrived. I must have fallen asleep, right Anakin?"

Anakin looked mildly confused, then nodded.

"I'll bet Anakin didn't want to disturb me, so he probably made me comfortable and went to sleep on the floor."

Obi-Wan was skeptical, but he could find no flaw in the excuse. "All right, then, Master Star, I have no choice but to accept your explanation. Anyway, Anakin, the Council has a mission for us. It seems that the Chancellor has been taken prisoner, and is being held on Dooku's flagship as we speak."

"What?" Anakin exclaimed as worry for his friend swept over him. Obi-Wan and Revan both watched him, the former with worry and the latter with curiosity. "We have to rescue him!"

"Yes, Anakin, but be sure not to let your feelings for him cloud your judgement."

Anakin bowed sheepishly. "Yes, Master."

"Master Star, the Council would like you to join us in this mission as a field test of your powers, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Master Kenobi. I would be honored to join you." Revan smoothly assured him.

"Excellent. Anakin, as soon as you are dressed, meet Master Star and I in the docking bay. We leave immediately."

"Yes, Master."

"Master Kenobi, if you don't mind, I would like a moment alone with Knight Skywalker."

"All right, I don't see a problem with that." Obi-Wan turned smoothly and left.

Revan looked at Anakin. "So, who is this Chancellor?"

"Chancellor Palpatine. He's a great man! When I told him about the Sand Raiders, he totally understood."

"Hmn. Anakin, I am going to need you to be extremely careful around this Chancellor."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't want to alarm the Council, but, being a former Sith Lord, I am somewhat more in tune with their presences than most Jedi. Up until late last night, the Sith Lord you have been looking for had been somewhere on this planet. Now he's not. I feel as though the Sith Lord's departure from Corusant and Chancellor Palpatine's might be connected."

"Why didn't you tell the Council you could sense the Sith?" Anakin questioned angrily.

"Anakin, _think_ for Force's sake! Sith are trained to tap into the power of their emotions. You've felt the power that comes from just scratching the surface of what you feel. Imagine someone who could harness that power a hundred fold at their slightest whim. Do you really think that the Council, or even the whole Order, would stand the slightest chance against him?"

Anakin thought it over. "Fine, I see your point. But I still think that Chancellor Palpatine has nothing to do with this!"

"Fine! You have got to be the most stubborn, insufferable male I've ever met!"

Anakin smirked. "I love you too."

"Ugh! Let's just…Let's just go, shall we?"

"Sure. The docking bay, Master Kenobi said?"

"Yeah."

Anakin grinned, lighting up the room and sending Revan's heart doing backflips all the way up to her mouth. "Race ya."

Revan smirked evilly. "Oh, you're on, Jedi boy!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Revan easily outpaced Anakin. As he arrived a few minutes later, breathless, she was pulling on her leather gloves.

"No fair! You have longer legs." He complained. She arced an eyebrow. He stalked up to her, pretending to be angry. Then his face softened. "Did I ever tell you what a pleasure it is not to have to bend over to kiss you?"

"Once or twice, yeah." She spoke as he leaned in to kiss her.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-wan's enraged voice broke into their kiss. Revan waved a hand, bored. Obi-wan shook his head, and his usual peaceful expression settled back in. "Come come. We must be off."

Anakin blasted off before either, and quickly began to show off. Revan laughed into her arm. His red fighter edged closer to her black one, and she blew him a kiss. He made a big show of catching it. Just then, several missiles were launched.

"ANAKIN!" Revan screamed as he took off into a spiral. He managed to escape his missile, but Obi-wan wasn't so lucky. Anakin swooped behind, and attempted to shoot the droids off. Thus failing, he dragged his wing on Obi-wan's. They barely made it into the hanger.

As the Jedi leapt out, Revan raised a hand. The droids combusted. Giving her a surprised look, the three set off. Easily battling through all droids, the Jedi were amazed at Revan's skill with her saber.

"Wow." Anakin whispered.

"Wow." Obi-wan agreed.

The object of their fascination gave them an odd look. They followed her into the room.

"Dooku!" Anakin shouted as the Sith leapt down. A fierce battle enseued. Obi-wan was knocked to the floor unconscious, as Anakin gained the upper hand. Revan knew if he killed Dooku, Anakin would take another step onto his path. Her path.

Silencing the chancellor with a look, she strode forward. Anakin's hand trembled as he held the lightsabers to Dooku's neck.

"Kill him." She hissed. Anakin shook his head.

"It's not the Jedi way!" He protested, rather weakly. A small nudge from Revan's mind, and his head tumbled to the floor. Anakin gave an exclaimed cry. He turned to free the chancellor, and ran into Revan.

"It's alright. He deserved to die." She comforted. Anakin threw his arms around her. She always seemed to know just what to say. Their lips met.

"Hehem?" Was heard from behind.

"Sorry." Revan hid a laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Laser shields? We're smarter than this!"

"Apparently not." Anakin remarked sarcastically. "I'd recommend-" The laser shields shut off.

"That's better." Everyone looked at Revan. She blinked and shrugged innocently. "Laser shields annoy me."

"But…how?" Anakin asked. '_Force, I'm even more in love with her now…_"

She shrugged again. "I was a hacker before I was a Jedi. I just did some of my hacking moves, only with the Forc- Shit, there's a bunch of droids around the corner."

The next second, a small squadron of Heavy Battle Droids rolled around the corner. With the familiar _snap-hiss_, three lightsabers shot out. Anakin and Obi-Wan instantly flew into action, their teamwork perfected by years of practice. This gave Revan the chance she had been waiting for, as she stepped back in the guise of defending the Chancellor.

"Sidious."

"Revan." He acknowledged, one Dark Lord recognizing another.

"Listen. I know what you are trying to do." She explained in a furious whisper, channeling Insanity into her voice. "I've felt the Dark Side Taint on him. But I want you to know, Anakin will swear loyalty to _me_. _I_ am the Dark Lord who was baptized in the deathfires of Malachor V. _I_ am the Lord of the Sith who led the Republic to victory over the Mandalorians. _I_ am the only being in this universe capable of using the Star Forge, and I will be _damned _if I let you_ take my Apprentice away!"_

By the end of her speech, Chancellor Palpatine had been reduced to a sniveling wreck. '_Good,'_ Revan thought, _'Just the way I like my pretentious Sith Lords.'_

Anakin and Obi-Wan had made short work of the droids, and were rejoining the two.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked, gesturing to the sniveling Palpatine.

"Blaster bolt got to close. You know how these politicians are." Revan explained. "We'd better get going if we're going to get back to Corusant."

"Right." The four took off again- and promptly ran on to the Bridge.

"ANAKIN! I thought you said this was the hangar bay!" Revan exclaimed.

Anakin surveyed the small army of droids in front of them, igniting his 'saber. "Huh. The map must have been upside-down." He said with a grin, and winked at Revan as he sprung into action.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Revan spun into action, her lightsaber a blur. Anakin leapt in to help. Obi-Wan took care of the bodyguards, and Revan and Anakin advanced on Grievous. He snatched up an electrostaff. Slamming it into the window, he was swept outside.

Revan flailed around before using the Force to snag on a control board. Hauling herself up, she slammed the door. Metal plates quickly covered the window. Raising herself up, she looked over at Obi-wan. He was battling a droid missing its head. He sliced upwards, and the droid's torso split from its legs.

Thus taken care of, the cherry red pieces of the droids fell to the floor. The black beams vanished into Revan's hilt, and Anakin slid into the pilot's chair. Obi-wan sank into the copilot's chair. Revan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I believe in you Ani." She whispered. The ship rocked. She leaned over. "And if you make it down safely…" She didn't finish the sentence, but rather sent mental images. Anakin gasped.

"The COUNCIL ROOM?" He whispered furiously. She giggled and staggered as the ship lurched.

Eventually, they managed to safely bring in the ship. Palpatine was still a quivering mess. He was led away as Anakin and Revan walked down the hall.

"Ani!" a voice echoed out from behind a pillar. Giving Revan an apologetic look, he slipped behind.

"Who is _that_?" Padmé tapped her foot.

"That is none other then Darth Revan, Senator." Anakin replied diplomatically.

"She's… Darth?!? As in…" she broke off.

"Yes. A Sith. And we, are through." He spun away.

Revan stared at the woman, memorizing her features. She linked arms with Anakin, and they entered the Temple.

They reentered the suite belonging to Revan. Throwing down their heavy outer cloaks, Revan flopped on the bed. Anakin pinned her down. His mouth captured hers. She returned the kiss for a moment, then gently shoved him up.

"Later Ani." She promised. "Now, let's spar."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"HEEEEYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!" Anakin shouted as he rushed her. His lightsaber swung wildly, a beam of white-hot light. With the distinctive _snap-hiss_ of lightsaber ignition, an onyx beam shot out to meet his blade.

"Sloppy sloppy, Ani." Revan remarked with a slight smirk. She pushed on his saber, throwing him backwards, and spun around, her double bladed saber creating a dark shadow through the air. She threw the lightsaber at him, guiding it with the Force. Anakin only spotted it in time to barely jump over it.

"Whoa! You have to show me how you did that!"

"That's not all I can do!" Revan suddenly decided. She would show him some of her true power, to make him hunger for what she could do with the Force…And what she could do to him.

She brought the saber back to her hand, and Pushed him backwards. That gave her enough time to prepare her next onslaught. She waited until he charged, and Force Jumped over his head. She came down on his far side, and planted a kiss on the back of his neck. He jumped as the Force Lightning she had channeled into her lips flowed down his spinal cord. She jumped away, and he shook his head. She smiled, and snapped her fingers…just as the Force Lightning flowing down his spine extended into his nervous system, and shocked him from the inside out. He cried out, falling down. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Ani, are you okay?"

"Damn, forget the saber…Show me how to do _that_!"

"Not right now, okay? For now…" She ran at him, pinning him against the wall. She captured his lips with hers, kissing him until they were both breathless. "For now, let's go to bed."

Anakin's eyes grew wide. He took off for his chambers at a run, leaving her to chuckle and follow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Palpatine's Office…

HER apprentice? He had been crafting Anakin, training Anakin for years! And she barges in, and immediately snaps him up? No. Anakin was his.

He stared out across the city, into the Jedi Temple. That damn woman created echoes, so many it was hard to sense anything. It was like, like, a whirlpool. But he would muddle through. As Plaugius had taught. Sidious was crafty, no doubt. More crafty then Revan? Maybe in his mind.

Jedi Temple…

"Rev?" Anakin called out from where he lay on her bed. "You there?"

"Coming!" she called. As she emerged, Anakin's jaw dropped. She was magnificent. Tawny gold skin, unmarred except for a single lightsaber scar across her stomach. He traced it with his finger.

"How did this happen?" he asked softly.

"A sparring match with Malak. He caught me there. If Vandar hadn't been there…" she trailed off. Anakin stroked her face.

"Don't worry. Nothing will ever, EVER hurt you with me around." She smiled.

"I rather think it's the other way hon." She smirked. His lips sought hers, and they fell onto the bed.

Obi-wan/Anakin's room….

'Where is he? Where can… oh. OH!' Obi-wan halted his pacing. He felt for Anakin, and found him in the next room. He shook his head. Then drifted off to sleep on the couch as Revan's Force Persuasion reached him.

Around…

Morning found the lovers entangled in a set of legs and arms. Revan woke first, and roused Anakin with a light kiss.

"There's something I need to take care of. I'll be back soon." She whispered, and slipped out the door. Anakin watched sadly before rising.

Revan Jumped over the walls, and snuck past the guards. Entering the quiet room, she ignited her saber.

"Hello Padmé."


	18. Chapter 18

Easily one of the shortest chapters ever

Chapter 18

"What?" Padmé spun around, her loose nightgown flapping around her legs. What she saw was horrible, terrifying. She saw an Angel of Death, lit by the hellish glow of a black light. Dark shadows lit under her eyes, and a single strand of hair fell over one coal-black eye. The strange lighting threw her pale, alabaster skin into sharp relief.

"Oh…my…. God…." Padmé whimpered. Revan smirked.

"Do you know why I am here, Padmé?"

"N-n-nnnn…"

"You got to close to my Apprentice. You made him _feel_, you stupid bitch. I am going to kill you for daring to touch Anakin's heart. He is _mine_. He will always be _mine_. And I don't care about your little affair in the past, he belongs to me now. But in order for me to bring him fully under my power, I need to eliminate the only other being alive who made him feel the way I do. I need to eliminate _you_."

Padmé fell to her knees, overcome with a pure, all-encompassing fear she had never felt the likes of before, even when Anakin had told her what he had done to the Sand People and her thoughts turned to what he could do to the people of Naboo. The last thing she saw in this world was the black blade arcing towards her neck…

"Hey handsome, I'm back." Revan whispered as she crawled under the covers and snuggled into Anakin.

"'Come 'ome, 'eautiful." Was Anakin's sleepy reply. He gently snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. She smiled slightly, satisfied with her hold on him, and fell to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"General Skywalker, my condolences."

"Jedi Skywalker, I feel for you."

"What are they talking about?" Anakin whispered to Revan as they walked down the street. They turned a corner, and Anakin stopped short. "No…" Padmé's face was everywhere. SENATOR MURDERERED! Proclaimed one. KILLER AT LARGE! Another screamed. JEDI KILL? Read yet another. Anakin and Revan hurried to the Senate.

"Anakin… I'm so sorry. I know what she meant to you." Palpatine said as soon as the two walked in. He glared at Revan. She glared back.

"What? No. Padmé was only a friend." Palpatine looked startled. "I'm only thinking that Sith must have killed her, otherwise how would she have been killed by a lightsaber?" To Palpatine, Revan looked entirely too smug. And the two were too close, with a sense of… intimacy that bothered him. With Padmé, he could manipulate Anakin. But with Revan as his lover… The possibilities were grim.

Revan glanced at the other Sith, gauging his reaction to this new turn of events. Palpatine looked thoughtful, as if he were thinking of more ways to turn Anakin. Perhaps Anakin revealing this wasn't such a bad idea.

Anakin flopped back on the bed.

"Good god, Rev. Aren't you tired? You sure tire me!" he exclaimed. Revan smirked, and cuddled into the warm space he left.

"Obi-wan's coming." She sat up. She jumped out of bed. "Here!" she threw his pants at him, and was pulling on hers as she hopped out of the room.

Anakin smiled. Force, he loved that woman.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan called. Revan opened the door, and he smiled at the young woman. As he detailed his mission, Revan's smile grew wider. Perfect.

Palpatine rubbed his temples, forming the dream he wanted to send. In it, Revan was thrashing in pain, and Anakin was held back. Tears streamed down the boy's face.

"Help… me…" Revan gasped out. Anakin cried out as she slumped in death.

Perfect. All he had to do now is wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow! 12 whole reviews! Anyway, to clarify: This is AU. That means that as far as Darth Raven and I are concerned, (BTW, there are 2 of us writing this story) Anakin never married Padme and Padme isn't pregnant with the Twins. That's it, really. Oh, crap! We never did a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. One of the voices inside my head's name is George, but that's as far as it goes. Apprentice

(In HER head. NOT MINE! IN mine, his name is Brend. whispers But you didn't hear it from me! Darth Raven

Chapter 20

"NO!" Anakin sat straight up in bed, jolted awake by the horrific dream. He turned to Revan, still sleeping next to him, and breathed a sigh of relief. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, then rose.

"Anakin?" Revan murmured.

"Just go back to sleep. It's nothing."

Revan half-smiled. "No use trying to lie to a Jedi, Jedi-boy." Anakin sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sometimes, I have…dreams."

"You mean premonitions." Anakin blinked. Sometimes it was scary how well Revan could read him.

"Yeah…you…"

"I have them too."

"I just…there was…you died. And…there wasn't anything I could do. You died right in front of me, and people held me back." Anakin frowned as the details of the dream returned to him. "The…the Council! They were the ones who…"

"Anakin, listen to me. If the Council were trying to hurt me, I would defend myself, you know that. You would defend me, if it came to that."

"Yeah." Anakin looked into her eyes, the dark black staring into his soul, and he saw the truth. "If it came to that…I would kill every member of the Council for you."

"Ani…"

"I would."

"Let's hope you never have to. But now, we've got to teach you some new moves, don't we?"

"Oh, _yes!_" Anakin ran in the direction of the sparring room, Revan close on his heels.

"Okay, first one. With your lightsaber, you throw it, and then you use the Force to push and pull it, like some sort of remote-control toy. Like so." Revan ignited her saber and threw it, using the Force to make it describe a heart in the air. "You try."

After Anakin had gotten the hang of it, they began to spar with the lightsabers in the air, without touching them.

Somehow, the sparring session ended in several passionate kisses and a mad dash for Anakin's quarters, but that's a story for another time.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Revan lay awake later that night, with Anakin sleeping peacefully beside her. How had he had those premonitions? The Council would never try to kill her, and if they did, she could easily ki... Sidious. She snarled. _'I told him not to mess with my apprentice!'_ Her unique eyes were glowing now, and in her fury, her true aura broke through the fake one.

Across the Temple, Yoda woke from his meditative state. He'd felt a fluxuation in the Dark Side, so he reached out. He found a festering core of Dark energy. Then it was gone. Yoda was troubled. A Sith was hiding here.

In the morning, Anakin rolled over and pulled Revan tighter against him. She murmured sleepy protests. He stroked her soft hair, murmuring,

"Don't ever leave me." She completely opened her eyes, and stretched gracefully, like a cat.

"Do you honestly think I would?" She put a finger to his lips as he opened them to speak. "I love you, I would never ever leave."

Palpatine growled. _'That Bitch! She's interfering with my plans!'_ Gleefully, be began to plot a way to kill her. He called in favors from several different bounty hunters, and sent them off with strict instructions to bring back the body. He gave them several ysalamari.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Anakin stumbled into the Chancellor's box in the theatre, still shaken from his dream. His talk with Master Kenobi had not gone well, and he needed the Chancellor's reassurance that he was not an enemy. Anakin refused to believe that the Chancellor would ever do anything to betray the Republic. "You wanted to see me, Chancellor?"

"Yes, Anakin, come closer, I have good news." Anakin knelt beside the Chancellor. "Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grevious. He's hiding, in the Utapau system."

"At last!" Anakin exclaimed, relieved. Now the war could end, and he and Revan could spend more time alone. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council, if they didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far."

"On the contrary, Chancellor, I think Master Star would be a far better choice for such a dangerous mission. She is far stronger than even I."

"Mmn." The Chancellor did not sound convinced, and Anakin enjoyed the thought that someone believed him to be better than Revan. "Sit down." He dismissed the others in the box quickly. "Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

Anakin paled. Did the Chancellor know? "I'm not sure I understand."

"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

"I don't think that-"

"Anakin. Search your feelings. You know, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"…I know they don't trust you."

"Mmn. All the Senate. All the Republic. All democracy, for that matter."

"I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken."

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" For a non-Jedi, the Chancellor could be very astute sometimes. Anakin looked down. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't…uh, I don't know what to say."

"Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good!" Anakin exclaimed, but then he remembered Revan's point…The Jedi were afraid of the Sith…Afraid of those who were strong enough to take their power from them…

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar, in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others." Anakin turned away.

"Did you ever hear of the tragedy of Darth Plageus the Wise?"

"No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plageus, Dark Lord of the Sith, was so powerful and so wise that he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he loved from dying."

"He could actually…Save people from death?" But…couldn't Revan? She had said she could, but if the only one who could was a Dark Lord long after her time…

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some would consider to be …unnatural."

"Wha…what happened to him?"

"He became so powerful, the only thing he became afraid of was losing his power. Which, eventually, of course, he did. And fortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Jedi."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Mace turned to Anakin after hearing Commander Cody's report.

"Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give a clue to his intentions." Anakin nodded.

"Yes Master." He left. Mace turned back to the others.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor." Kit Adi-Mundi spoke up.

"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from Office."

"The Jedi Council would have to secure control of the Senate in order to have a peaceful transition." Mace replied. Yoda spoke up for the first time.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Mmm… Great care we must take."

Palpatine turned at Anakin's entrance.

"Chancellor. We've just received the report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous." Palpatine frowned.

"We can only hope Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Anakin turned away.

"I should be there with him." Anakin lowered his gaze.

"Upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to really appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew Anakin replied. Revan thought it was because they were afraid of him. Privately, he agreed. "More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council." He raised his eyes to meet Palpatine's. "I know there are things about the Force that they aren't teaching me."

"They don't trust you Anakin." He stood. "They see your future and they know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." Together, they walked down the hall. "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked, confused.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Dark Side." Anakin walked in front of the Chancellor to face him.

"You know the Dark Side?" Anakin glared at him.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the mystery, one must study all it's aspects, not just the dogmatic view of the Jedi. If you are to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater then any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will be able to save your beloved from certain death." He smiled.

"What did you say?" Anakin glared at Palpatine.

"Use my knowledge. I beg you." Anakin ignited his lightsaber, blue blade springing to life.

"You're the Sith Lord." Anakin accused.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater then that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience." Anakin raised his saber as Palpatine circled around him. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to!" Anakin growled.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger." His face was rapturous. "It gives you focus. It makes you stronger."

Anakin smirked. "It certainly does." He disengaged his blade. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

"Of course you should. But you're are not sure of their intentions, are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth of this." Anakin replied.

"You have great wisdom Anakin. Know the power of the Dark Side, power to save Revan."

"Master Windu!" Anakin raced to catch up to Mace. "I must talk to you."

"Skywalker. We just received word that Obi-wan has destroyed General Grievous. We were just on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate." Anakin shook his head and sighed.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Mace leaned in, and stared at Anakin.

"A Sith Lord?"

"Yes, the one we've been looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the Dark Side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you young Skywalker, there is much fear that clouds your judgment." Anakin held his tongue, wanting to tell Mace how he and Revan had discovered that fear, anger, and emotion in general was helpful.

"I must go Master."

"No. If what you have told me is true, you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the council chambers until we return." Mace boarded the ship.

"Yes Master." Anakin stared after the ship, before turning away. Back in the council chambers, he couldn't get Palatine's voice out of his head. He stood, and stared out over the city. His gaze focused on the Senate building. Thoughts rushed around his head. Did he save Palpatine? Or let Mace handle it? Tears fell from his eyes. He made his decision.

Revan lay in her chambers. She woke with a start. She felt… ripples. Echoes. Anakin was close to turning. She smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all. So sorry it took so long. I went away, and I have all the chapters on my computer so my apprentice couldn't post. So here's three new ones to make up for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

Anakin ran into the Chancellor's office, skidding to a halt at the horror in front of him. Three dead Jedi lay around his feet, their blood still wet on the floor, and Mace Windu had the Chancellor at saber point.

"You are under arrest, my Lord." Mace Windu snarled at the Sith Lord.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this!" The Chancellor panted, obviously winded. "And I was right! The Jedi have taken over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost!"

"No. No, no, no, YOU will DIE!" The Chancellor croaked, his voice twisted and warped with the power of the Dark Side. Blue lightening shot out of his fingers, attacking Windu like living serpents of light. Anakin started. Someone creating electricity… Why was that so familiar?

"Get the traitor!" The Chancellor snarled.

"He is the traitor!" Mace shouted back.

In desperation, the Sith Lord played his final card. "I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

"Don't let him kill me!" The Chancellor was obviously tiring. "I can't hold it any longer… I…I…I can't…I'm too weak. Anakin! Help me!" The blue streams of lightening stopped, and Mace leveled his saber at the Chancellor's throat.

"I am going to end this, once and for all!"

"You can't!" Revan! But what would make Windu back down? "He must stand trial!"

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"I'm too weak! Oh, don't kill me, please!"

"It's not the Jedi Way! He must live!"

"Please don't!"

"I need him!" In slow motion, Anakin saw Windu's arm come up. He would kill his only chance to save Revan…

Anakin was in turmoil. He needed to stop the Sith. He needed to save Revan. He should kill Master Windu. He should kill the Chancellor. Suddenly, Revan's face floated to the front of his mind, her smile dazzling him, giving him the answer he so desperately needed to hear…

"Nooo!!" Anakin brought his lightsaber up and around, slicing clean through Windu's arm. Revan's face smiled at him again, telling him he'd done the right thing…

Then the Chancellor shot Windu with even more lightening, throwing him out the window and down, into certain death.

"What have I done?" Anakin asked softly, more of the Revan-image than of anyone else.

The Chancellor- no, the Sith Lord- stood, and walked in front of him. "You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my Apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

Revan's image still playing in his head, he could barely mutter, "I will do whatever you ask…"

"Good."

"Just help me save Revan's life… I can't live without her…" Even as he spoke, he could feel something reaching out, surrounding him…but it didn't feel cold and dark, like he thought it would. The Dark Side of the Force was warm, comforting…Even as he drank it in, embracing it, it wrapped him up even more…

But he'd felt it before! Whenever he'd sparred with Revan, whenever he'd used his emotions, this same power wrapped him and protected him with its presence.

"To cheat Death is a power only one has achieved." Anakin's mind protested _Only one that __**you**__ know of…_ "But if we work together, I know we can discover its secrets."

Something inside of Anakin, something that had been waiting for this day for so long, told him to slide from his bench to a kneeling position in front of his new Master. "I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good. Goood. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith, you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth…Vader."

"Thank you…my Master." Anakin managed, feeling almost drunk with Dark Side Energy.

"Rise." His new Master commanded.

Across the city, Revan froze. So much Dark Side power had just appeared…Anakin had finally been turned! Revan's only regret was that she hadn't been there to see it.

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young Apprentice, I believe that you are the only Jedi with knowledge of what happened here. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us. Along with all the Senators."

"I agree. The Council's next move will be against the Senate."

"Every single Jedi, with the exception of Revan, of course, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic."

"I understand, Master."

"But we must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end." He turned to look at Anakin. "First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. You will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Revan."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." Sidious said, sitting down in his chair. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders." He stared at Anakin, stared deep into his soul. "Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have…Peace."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anakin marched on, inwardly thinking that dastardly music should be playing. (he he) The clones marched on behind him. He lit his saber. The blue blade was a blur, quickly cutting down any in his path. The Younglings, the Knights, the Padawans, all were added to the growing total of bodies. Anakin, no Vader, entered the Council chambers. Younglings rushed out from behind the chairs. A small blond one approached him.

"Master Skywalker! There are too many of them! What are we going to do?" Vader glared at the young boy. He ignited his saber.

Revan smiled across the Temple. Anakin opened the door.

"Rev?" He called softly. Clones poured into the room. "Don't touch her!" He snarled. They nodded. "Revan…"

"Hello Vader." Revan rose without turning.

"How did…" Vader began. He stared as Revan opened her aura. "You… you're still Dark!"

"Did you honestly think that I was a Jedi? You yourself know how powerful the Dark Side is. I am still Darth Revan, and I always will be." She dropped her cool façade of Dark Lordism. "Come here." She held open her arms. As Vader reluctantly hugged her, he whispered.

"So it was all fake? You… you don't love me?" Revan shoved him away.

"As if! I wouldn't do that, even as a Dark Lord. I love you Anakin, no matter what." She allowed her love to shine through into her aura, aware that as he felt it, they formed a bond. _I love you Ani. Don't ever doubt that._ He smiled, relieved. "Will you forgo Palpatine? Join me?" He nodded. "Then you should have a new name. Darth… Sadow, after the Sith Lord Naga Sadow." Together, they rose to cleanse the Temple of life.

That BITCH! He'd turned Anakin, and now she'd stolen him. He turned as the door was thrown open.

"R…R… Revan!" Palpatine stuttered. Revan snarled, black blades igniting.

"You will die Sidious." Vader and Revan advanced on him.

"Lord Vader! AS you're Master, I command you to kill her!" Vader laughed.

"That's Darth Sadow." Sadow sneered. Palpatine paled as the stasis was thrown over him. He screamed as Revan's blade descended upon him. He never felt the blow that severed his head.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Sadow." Revan commanded. "Go to the Mustafar system, as Sidious said. Obi-Wan Kenobi will await you there, I have made sure of it. I cut off Malak's jaw to prove my allegiance to the Dark Side, and you will kill Master Kenobi to do the same." She striped off her Jedi Robes in her rooms in the Jedi Temple. She removed a folded robe from her trunk, one that Sadow had never seen before. His senses, newly in tune with the Dark Side, told him that the robes emanated waves of evil. She slipped into them, buckling a belt and attaching her double-bladed lightsaber.

"What kind of robe is that?"

Revan smiled, the expression making Sadow's heart do backflips the way it always did, before her face turned pale and her eyes that odd yellow, just like his were now. "I made it in the Star Forge. They've got decent protection and still allow me to use the Force. As my Apprentice, you should have your own." She removed another robe from her trunk and tossed it to him. Unfolding it, he saw that it was very much like hers, except that it had pants instead of the long, loose skirt. He slipped into it and found that she had been telling the truth – He could feel the mesh of the robes that would offer very good protection from not only blasters, but also lightsabers.

When Sadow looked back at Revan, she was removing another item from her trunk, a mask. She put it on, and he took a step backwards. The think was almost entirely black, with stripes of red. The horizontal eye slit and vertical slit came together in a 'T' shape, reminding him of Jango Fett, the bounty hunter who had been killed at the start of the Clone Wars. As she pulled her hood up, she was transformed into a vision of death, a true Sith Lord who the whole galaxy would bend the knee to, out of fear or respect or love.

"You are…beautiful."

She smiled behind the mask, and Sadow felt it through the Force. "Go now, Sadow, and prove your loyalty to the Dark Side…and to me. I shall wait here for Master Yoda."

"Yoda? But…How do you know he will come?"

She smiled again. "I can feel it."

Suddenly, the door to Revan's rooms burst open, and Bastila stood in the doorway, red double saber lit and Dark Jedi Master robes on. She stopped short at the sight of a fully armored Revan and Anakin, wearing Star Forge robes and emanating Darkness. "Master?"

"Bastila. You're just in time. Meet Darth Sadow."

"You did it, then. You turned Skywalk…" Bastila trailed off as the full meaning of Revan's words hit her. "_Darth Sadow_? But only Dark Lords receive…Master, you…"

"I apologize, Bastila. You've been replaced. Sadow, kill her."

Sadow half-bowed, murmuring "Master." Then he lit his lightsaber.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Try as she might, Bastila was no match for the new Sith. Her last thought was of all she had lost. Revan pulled her comm from its pouch.

"Canderous? Can you hear me?" The Mandalorian instantly answered.

"Yes Revan?"

"My plan is almost complete. Have you sufficiently been accepted into the fleet to do as you were told?"

"Yes."

"Good. Proceed with our plan." She disconnected. "This is all working out nicely. Exactly as I had hoped, in fact. Except you my dear. You are a pleasant surprise." She looked at the clock. "Of course, there is no reason for you to leave just yet." Sadow smirked. He followed his beloved to her bedchamber.

On Mustafar, the Separatist Leaders cowered in fear.

"Lord Sidious, he promised us peace!" One begged. Sadow was silent. With the hiss of a lightsaber, the Neimoidian was silent. The others quickly followed. Sadow threw back his head and laughed.

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi surfaced in the rank Utapu waters. He took the breather out of his mouth, and took a fresh breath. Why had Cody turned on him? Why had the clones turned on them? He quickly made his way back to the little ship. Senator Organa quickly picked him up. He and Yoda made their way back to Courasont. They visited the Temple. Obi-wan immediately went to the security holos.

"Should not watch. Won't like what you see." Yoda spoke.

"I must know." Obi-wan's face grew long as he watched his beloved Anakin slay the Jedi. His eyes hardened when he saw Anakin kneel to Revan. "I knew it." This revelation cut through the bonds of Insanity Revan had placed on him. "I… she… Revan's using him to rule the galaxy. No… NOOOOOOOOO!"

Yoda left the sobbing Master. He was headed to the Senate offices.

After Sadow left, Revan entered Palpatine's office. She had just settled in the chair when Yoda entered the room.

"Darth Revan. Should have known who you were. Fools were we." He shook his head. Revan snorted. She drew her saber. Yoda followed. Then green clashed on black, and they began an earnest duel.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Revan's blade was a solid arc made of light, creating a wall of black as it flew through the air, probing, attacking, defending, striking. Their duel was a Master's duel, and Revan soon came to realize that Yoda was at least on par with Malak. She increased the speed of her attacks, still futilely as Yoda continued to block every strike. She channeled her frustration into anger and her anger into power, muttering "You're good, old man. Almost as good as Vandar."

Yoda blinked at the mention of that famous Jedi Master, who was lost without explanation almost four thousand years ago. That tiny lapse in his defenses was enough for her to get one end of her lightsaber under the hilt of his and force it out of his grasp. She then channeled her fury into Force Lightning, guiding it through her hands and into his body.

Or where his body had been, a moment ago. For now he was behind her, and retrieving his lightsaber. They met and fought for several minutes, until they were both lathered with sweat and panting for breath. During one short break, when they had both withdrawn to gasp for air and plan their next moves, Revan began to scan her surroundings. A desk, a chair, several seats… Nothing she could use until… She looked at the ceiling, and there! A beam hanging loose. Hiding her movements with relighting her saber, she Force Pulled it until it was almost loose, then Pulled Master Yoda under it and let it fall. She had the element of surprise, but Yoda was fast. The beam only pinned his legs, but that was enough. She leaped over it, and knelt by his head.

"Time to die, old man." She drove her lightsaber through his head, narrowly missing as he rolled away. She roared as the small Master threw her in stasis, leaving the room. Growling, she broke the stasis. Too late. He was gone. Even as she did so, she felt ripples through the Force. Sadow was killing the Separatist Leaders. She smirked, then quickly left to board a shuttle bound for Mustafar.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Revan disembarked her ship and saw Anak… Sadow. He had just flipped backwards, engaging Obi-wan in battle. She hid back, watching her beloved apprentice. Frantically they dueled, blue blades flashing back and forth, twisting and striking only to be met by the other's blade. Sadow drove Kenobi back towards the lava, only to have him twist away back into the center. Sadow kicked him square in the chest, so he flew onto a narrow bridge over lava. They entered a room, Sadow attacking fiercely. They entered a hallway, lightsabers hitting either side, gauging the metal. AS they exited into the room where Sadow had slain the Separatists, he slammed Kenobi's lightsaber into a control panel. Sadow caught him by the throat with his mechanical arm. Kenobi cried out. Sadow strained, pushing Kenobi backwards, twisting Kenobi's own lightsaber towards his throat. He fell away as he was kicked in the back. He slammed into him with both feet. Sadow ran towards him, only to be knocked down as Kenobi close lined him with his foot. He slid back as Kenobi called his lightsaber to him. Quickly, Sadow called his back in time to block the strike. Sparks flashed as they battled. Each brought their hand around. They strained with the Force to shove one another back. Both flew across the room, slamming into a control panel. Sadow soared across the room. Neither realized that the strike of their sabers had disabled the shields over the lava. Red lights flashed. A door opened, and Kenobi backed through it.

They battled as they backed down the hall. Neither gave an inch. Sadow kicked Kenobi in the face. He jumped backwards onto a metal pylons suspended over the lava. Sadow followed. Again they dueled, fighting to keep their balance. Temporarily calling truce, they raced off as the lava splashed onto the metal, melting it. They hid from the flying droplets of lava. Metal screamed as it fell. Kenobi and Sadow raced, climbing as fast as they could up the falling pylon. Hanging on for dear life, they could only watch as their pylon drifted nearer and nearer to the falls. Still they fought. Grabbing a hanging wire, Kenobi swung away. Sadow followed. Sabers crashed. Releasing the wire, Kenobi dropped onto a shielded platform. Sadow followed, landing on a small droid. As they battled, they drifted nearer to shore. Fiercer and fiercer they fought. This was a battle of life, and for dominance.

"I have failed you Anakin. I have failed you." His blue eyes were sorrowful. "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over."

Sadow glared hatefully at his former Master.

"Anakin, Revan is evil!" Kenobi cried.

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil."

"Then you are lost!" Kenobi replied. They glared at each other.

"This is the end for you, my Master." Sadow flipped over Kenobi's head, landing on his platform. He almost fell as Kenobi swung wildly.

Kenobi landed upon the shore, slipping slightly on the gravelly rocks. "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground." Kenobi smirked.

"You underestimate my new powers." Revan could see that Sadow was about to jump.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Both heads whipped around as Revan charged down the hill.

"Rev!" Sadow cried.

"Darth Revan!" Kenobi cried at the same time. "I'll kill you bitch!" Kenobi snarled. Revan struck him on the head with the hilt of her lightsaber. He crumbled to the ground. Sadow lightly landed next to Revan.

"Do not."

"How…"

Revan snorted. "I can read you like an open book, even without the bond."

Sadow pursed his lips.

"Leave him alive."

"WHAT?!?" Sadow protested.

"It is more torture for him to see what has become of the Jedi, and his old Padawan. He will always remember his failing, and will suffer for it." Revan turned, and strode up the hill. Sadow followed.

Behind them, Kenobi stirred. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

Sadow turned. "I hate you!"

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you." He reached out, and grasped Anakin's lightsaber. Sadow turned away. He linked arms with Revan. They boarded her ship.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Where are we going?"

"The Star Forge. It's where we met, where we will create our fleet, and from where we will rule our galaxy." Revan replied as she easily punched in the coordinates for Rakata Prime.

"Create our…fleet?"

"The Star Forge is a factory of immense Dark Side power. It is capable of creating a Star Destroyer class ship in less than two hours, drawing on the Dark Side energy of the user and raw matter flowing upwards in a continuous stream from the sun it is suspended above."

"…Huh?"

Revan smiled. "It's a really fast and powerful factory."

"Oh. But… Didn't it freeze you for four thousand years? Are you sure you want to trust it enough to live there?"

"Sadow, the only reason the Star Forge froze me in time was to bring me to you. He knew that with my knowledge of the Dark Side and your incredible power over the Force, the two of us could create a new Sith Empire that would last for a thousand years."

"I still don't trust it."

"Well, I'll introduce the two of you, and maybe you'll change your mind."

"Master? Umm, if you're hearing voices inside your head, it's usually not a good thing."

"Trust me."

Five hours later, they slipped out of hyperspace. Observing the Star Forge suspended above the star, Sadow could feel the Darkness flowing off of it. It was like a dam had been around his senses the last time he was here, and it had been removed. Darkness pressed in on his head, making his vision go dark and his muscles go weak and then…

It vanished. Sadow opened his eyes. Suddenly, he could see the Star Forge in incredible detail. As he turned his gaze to the planet below – what had Revan called it, Rakata Prime? – He realized his eyes could now zoom in on things that were far away. And his muscles felt different, stronger.

"The gift of the Forge. It can heighten your senses beyond what even the Force can do."

"This is…awesome." Sadow muttered, wonder in his voice.

Revan laughed and flew the ship in to the Star Forge. Walking out of the ship, she commented to the seemingly empty air "Hello again."

Before Sadow could ask who she was talking to, a voice echoed inside his head.

"**Welcome, Lady of Darkness. Welcome, Lord of Darkness."**

"What the hell is that?"

Revan smiled and turned to him. "That was the Star Forge. Welcome home." Then she kissed him, and pulled his hand deeper into the Forge… And to his destiny.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year later…

Revan screamed. Her face was pale, luminous in the dim lighting. Sadow squeezed her hand reassuringly. The medical droid cooed, and placed a small child in Sadow's arms. The droid buzzed. "Leia!" Revan gasped. She screamed again, the glass around her shattering. The floor beneath them shook as Revan unconsciously lost control. Then, her head lolled to the side. The droid brought another child to them. "Luke." This time Sadow spoke. Revan relaxed, tensed muscles loosing their rigidness. Revan smiled gently, softly stroking her son's head. "They're beautiful love." Sadow whispered. "I love you." Her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep. Sadow smiled lovingly at the light of his life, his Revan.

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi quietly snuck through the twisted maze of halls in the Star Forge. Force, how did anyone get _anywhere_ on here? He opened a door. And quickly shut it. Not that one! He proceeded down the hallway. Opening a door, he found himself on a long bridge, suspended over murky darkness. He shivered. The very air of this place was infused with Darkness.

Sadow quietly slipped from the room, leaving an exhausted Revan behind. Then his face broke into a grin. He was a father! The father of the best twins in the galaxy. And their mother… was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, no, the universe. He headed back to his and Revan's quarters, whistling merrily.

Obi-wan looked up at a –_pop –_ Wait, there had not been a ship there before. Had there? The fighter slowly rose, disappearing up above. As he watched, another ship appeared in a puff of white smoke. He gaped. He shook his head, and continued down the bridge. He stopped, and lifted his head. Two new life forces, barely an hour old. Revan had given birth. He hurried in the direction of the med bay.

The droid looked up, and exploded. Obi-wan sheathed his lightsaber, scooping up the twins. "Luke and Leia, eh? The children of the Empress of the galaxy…" He snuck away.

Sadow awoke. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He quickly dressed, and rushed to the medical bay. He stuck his head in Revan's room. His lover was still fast asleep. That left the twins. He turned around, and hurried down the hall. He opened the door. Droid pieces were scattered across the floor. The twins were gone! Sadow roared. He knelt. Lightsaber marks. Kenobi. He growled. His gaze lifted to the empty cribs. His children… The Dark Lord began to weep.

Kenobi lay back, massaging his temples. Didn't those children ever shut up? An hour into the journey, and they hadn't stopped since they boarded. He groaned. Only another hour to Alderaan. He didn't know if he could take it.

Senator Organa stared at the man in front of him. "Anakin's… child?" Obi-wan nodded. "And Revan's. Will you raise her, and keep her safe?" Bail nodded. "My wife always wanted a daughter…" He took the bundle from the Jedi's arms. "She has her father's eyes…"

Beru took the bundle from Kenobi. "We'll keep him safe. I promise." The sandy haired woman replied. "We will not allow Revan or Anakin to take him. He will never know his evil parents." She lovingly took Luke to her husband. Obi-wan Kenobi sighed.

The child. The last Jedi. The galaxy's last hope.

The End. Or is it the beginning?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. It's finally finsished. tears We'd like to thank everyone who was with us the whole way! It means a lot. Well, we've decided to make this a trilogy, but can't decide if it should be this one, one around episodes 4,5, and 6, and then one after the movies; or this one, one between episodes 3 and 4, and then around the 4th ,5th, and 6th movies. If you would help us decide, that would be FABLOLOUs! Sorry, I can't spell. We also need help picking a name. We'd like to sitick with The Blade theme, so the one around the movies is definitetly Reforging the Blade. Thank You!!


End file.
